


return

by ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere



Series: nim's drarry microfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Flangst?, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Open Ending, kinda but i mean not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere
Summary: written for the prompt: return. loosely inspired by 'Running on Air' by eleventy7, quote in the beginning taken from the same
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: nim's drarry microfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185002
Kudos: 10





	return

_Running away is easy. Coming home is harder._

It's been a while since Harry's been in Britain. He stares at the familiar, yet unfamiliar, brass knocker.

He closes his eyes. Takes a deep breath in.

_"I need to go away." Draco looks up at the non-sequitur, teacup arrested somewhere near his chin. "You need to go away," he repeats slowly._

In the end, Harry had left on a one-way portkey to Bhutan, Draco's shuttered expression haunting him the whole time.

He opens his eyes now, breath whooshing out of him. He picks up the knocker and lets it fall harshly against the midnight blue door that used to mean home. Maybe it can once more.

Draco opens the door, dressed in a soft grey sweatshirt and a pair of joggers Harry had left behind. Harry's heart stutters in his chest. But when he meets Draco's gaze, it's cool, assessing. Harry doesn't say anything. There's nothing to be said, not until Draco grants him that privilege. But he can't help the small, hopeful smile that tugs at his lips.

Something changes, shifts, in Draco's eyes. Not warmth, not yet, but permission. Harry won't be left on the doorstep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere.tumblr.com)


End file.
